This invention is directed to a splattle paddle as set forth in a disclosure document filed May 11, 2001.
The device sets forth a paddle to which a stretchable cord is secured at one end and the opposite end of the cord is secured to a holding means to which a mouth end of a balloon is secured.
Heretofore a paddle in combination with a rubber ball attached to a stretchable band has been available for use. The band is secured at one end to a center point of the paddle with the opposite end of the band secured to the ball. The ball is then hit by the paddle for as many times as possible before the ball is not hit by the paddle. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,460 relates to a water-filled game toy.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a paddle in combination with a balloon. The balloon is filled with water or used without water therein, and the game, is to hit the balloon with the paddle as many times as possible before bursting the balloon.
Another object is to fill a balloon with water, or without water, and to see how high you can hit the balloon which is not attached to the paddle with a stretchable band.
Still another object is to attach a water ball to the paddle with a stretchable band and see how many times one can hit the ball before the ball bursts.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become obvious to those skilled in the art upon a review of the drawings, specification and claims.